halofandomcom-20200222-history
Insurrectionist
The Insurrectionists, nicknamed Innies by the UNSC Marines and also known as Insurgents or simply Rebels, were groups of individuals rebelling against the Unified Earth Government. They were at odds with a variety of their agencies during the Insurrection, an undeclared civil war between the UNSC and numerous Insurrectionist factions. History Most insurrectionist movements stirred in the Outer Colonies in the late 25th century, where many colonists started to demand independence from the Earth government. The Secessionist Union and the People's Occupation would petition for a total of twelve worlds to leave the Colonial Administration Authority. Insurrection Over the next several decades, petitions escalated into violence. Eventually the fighting spread to some of the Inner colonies, particularly the Epsilon Eridani System, the heart of the UNSC military. At the early years of the Insurrection, the rebels used a variety of tactics to combat the UNSC, ranging from terrorist attacks to ship-to-ship combat. A major Insurrectionist terrorist attack occurred on Mamore in 2511, when rebels detonated a nuclear device in the Haven arcology, killing 2 million people and injuring 8.3 million.''Halo: Reach Limited Edition - Bonus Item: Intersystem News: HAVEN TERROR BOMBING KILLS TWO MILLION'' Starting in 2513, Operation: TREBUCHET was one of the largest and farthest reaching operations ever conducted in UNSC military history. It was devised in order to rid UNSC-controlled space of the Insurrectionists once and for all. It was promptly abandoned following the beginning of the Human-Covenant war in 2525 when the Covenant rapidly became the main antagonist of the UNSC following its debut. Still, some Insurrectionist movements including the United Rebel Front continued to live on, still causing problems to the UNSC and forcing them to fight a two-front war; one against the Covenant and one against the Insurrectionists. Human-Covenant war In 2526, an alliance of Insurrectionists plotted to sabotage and interfere with the operations of John-117. Insurrectionists from the Outer Colony of Madrigal colonized and inhabited The Rubble, a sophisticated asteroid habitat orbiting the gas giant Hesiod. In the Rubble, an uneasy truce existed between the humans and the Kig-Yar who had originally helped the Insurrectionists build the habitat, only with their own agenda in mind. While the most of the Rubble's population were Insurrectionists, the Rubble also protected most of the surviving civilian populace of Madrigal. During and after the Human-Covenant War the Insurrection had built a considerable network on Venezia and when it went dark in 2543, it was presumed that the colony had undergone a full shift in the government to the Insurrection. It appeared, however, that by 2552, most of the remaining Insurrectionist factions had ceased active aggression against the UNSC in order to concentrate on surviving the seemingly unstoppable Covenant advance. Still, some rebel movements actively opposed the UNSC on worlds such as Harmony and Reach as late as 2552. Post-War just before seizing control of the .]] In 2553 the colony Venezia served as a haven of insurrectionist activity. That year would see the bold attack by the New Colonial Alliance on a still under construction . The URF would return to prominence in the Post-war years as well. They attempted a coup on the world Draco III in 2554. They also kidnapped an ONI asset on Talitsa in 2555. List of Known Factions United Rebel Front The United Rebel Front was a major Insurrection organization, that operated in many systems. They were first led by Colonel Robert Watts. Later they were led by three former UNSC Generals, including General Howard Graves, who was killed in a raid by a group of SPARTAN-IIs. In 2525, a group of SPARTAN-IIs infiltrated their base at Eridanus secundus and captured Colonel Watts. In 2552, another group of SPARTANs returned, joined with Cortana and Admiral Whitcomb. Whitcomb used his hybrid vessel Ascendant Justice-''Gettysburg'' to destroy a Covenant cruiser nearby. The new leader of the rebels, Governor Jacob Jiles, issued repairs on the ship. But when more Covenant ships arrived, Whitcomb was forced to flee, leaving the rebels behind. It is most likely that Jiles and the rest of the Eridanus rebels were eliminated. The URF had organized many other insurrection movements, such as the Eridanus Rebels. Secessionist Union The Secessionist Union was a small insurrection group on the planet, Harvest. Their leader, Jerald Mulkey Ander, was assassinated by Avery Johnson during Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE. Unnamed Rebel Group An unnamed rebel group operated against the UNSC on the planets Harvest and Arcadia, with possible influence on other colonies. The seal of this organization is of a stylized fist on a red circle, and is found on nearly all of their units. They mainly used stolen technology from the UNSC. Freedom and Liberation Party The Freedom and Liberation Party was a terrorist group on Mamore. The group claimed responsibility for the Haven arcology bombing in 2511, and later demanded that the CMA leave the Eridanus sector. New Colonial Alliance The New Colonial Alliance was an Insurrectionist group active during the post-war. It was led by Admiral Mattius Drake. One of its members, former SPARTAN-IV Ilsa Zane led an attack on the but failed. Sundered Legion The Sundered Legion were a group of pro-Independence militants based on the colony moon of Meridian. The Rubble Venezian Militia People's Occupation Sapien Sunrise Independents Many different individuals were sympathetic to the causes of the various Insurrectionist groups or their various ideas. Some led their own, smaller unnamed forces. These include: *Badia Campbell *Yera Sabinus *Lyrenne Castilla *Jason Kincaide *Partch *Staffan Sentzke *FERO Tactics Different groups used different tactics. *The Insurrectionists of Epsilon Eridani preferred to use terrorist tactics, striking targets with explosives to sow fear and chaos in the region and in some cases IEDs were used to disrupt UNSC supply routes and civilian traffic networks. *A common tactic was to use performance-enhancing drugs known as Rumbledrugs that radically increased the subject's physical strength and pain tolerance, but would also cause irreversible physiological damage that would kill the user shortly after. Notably, they were used to combat the SPARTANs due to the temporary superhuman strength they granted. *Another prominent group focused more on space combat, capturing UNSC warships (such as the corvette Callisto and the frigate Bellicose) and turning them against the UNSC navy in bloody ship-to-ship duels throughout the Outer Colonies. Trivia *"Innies" is a rather ironic naming, as they desperately "wanted out" of the UEG. **However this is most likely a nickname given by UNSC soldiers instead of saying "insurrectionists." *In skirmish mode in Halo Wars, most empty bases and unoccupied Forerunner artifacts are occupied by Insurrectionists, and you must defeat them to claim the area. *Jorge-052, though supportive of the concept of colonial self-rule, nevertheless condemned the Insurrectionists, likely disagreeing with their methods. *The Insurrectionist emblem can be easily recreated in Reach by using the peacefist emblem and toggle the foreground and make it red with no background. Gallery File:Origins rebel.jpg|An Insurrectionist leader addressing a crowd. File:URebels.png|A group of Insurrectionists from the Unnamed Rebel Group. 312x0zr.jpg|Possible appearance of the insurrectionist. 14t90es.jpg|Insurrectionist in their camp. attack.png|A news broadcast about the successful insurrectionist attack at a Lodestone spaceport. File:640px-FoR_innies.png|URF rebels. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Kilo-Five trilogy'' **''Halo: Glasslands'' **''Halo: The Thursday War'' **''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Pariah'' **''Dirt'' **''Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: New Blood'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Collateral Damage'' *''Halo: Silent Storm - A Master Chief Story'' Sources es:Insurreccionistas ru:Повстанцы Category:Factions